


Assistance

by orphan_account



Series: Ichi and King Kitty [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Sequel to Property] Soul Society is losing terribly to the great Quincy King until two Arrancar stroll on in to help out
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichi and King Kitty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my bad grammar.

Renji was struggling to stand as blood trickled down his body. The energy in him is slowly being snuffed out by none other than the Quincy King himself. 

Yhwach seemed almost bored. He'd achieve power far beyond any soul reaper could possibly obtain. Almost half of Gotei 13 were at death's door. 

Renji falls out of his bankai, trying reserve his spiritual energy on keeping himself alive. So many things were on the red-hair's mind.

Was his captain going to be alright? 

Where is Rukia? Did she die without him knowing?

How was he going to survive someone like Yhwach?

Then the thought hit him. He can't. He can't survive. No matter how many time Renji tries to stray away from the truth, it always comes creeping back to him. 

He wasn't strong enough to take on a god like being by himself. His zangpakuto has reached it's potential and he's used everything he knows in the book. 

None of them have even scratched the old man. 

"Are you going to stand there and wait for me to cut you down or rather try slashing me again with that blade of yours and then I'll cut you down." Yhwach spoke, making Renji jump. 

The red-haired male snarled. There was no way he could run away from this. Even if Renji turned and sprinted the other direction, the quincy king would catch up in no time. That will only make his death even more pathetic then it already is. 

Renji clenched his sword and commanded his shikai to attack. The old man moved out of the way as Zabimaru roars for blood. 

He can sense his own blade getting weaker by the second. God, everything about this position he was stuck in was absolutely pathetic. 

Soul Society was going to be destroyed by Yhwach, and the king will move on to the other three worlds. The thought sent shivers through the captain's body. 

A world with no life. Only Yhwach. 

Yhwach suddenly halts causing the red-hair captain to do the same. Renji looks at him confused when he sees an anxious expression on the King's face. 

"What the hell--" Renji starts but was cut off immediately by Yhwach. 

"Do you not sense something weird?" 

The soul reaper looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What are you taking about?"

"I sense.... spiritual pressure? Very strong ones. It feels like entire army made up of strong warriers." The king spoke. 

"An army? Look, old man, stop fucking around and either fight me or kill me! I don't sense shit!" Renji demanded. 

Yhwach eyed the soul reaper like he was done with his attitude. The quincy king raised his hand, preferably ready to kill Renji and get it over with. The captain growled and held his stance. 

"Got a new head band I see, Renji!" A familiar voice spoke right next to the captain's ears 

It sent shivers down the soul reaper's spine and he turned his head to see a male with long orange hair. He had a playful expression on his face.

"I-ichigo?!" Renji jumped and saw Yhwach was also surprised to see the boy standing there all by himself. 

Well... not by himself. 

"God, you look like shit, Pineapple. What happened to you?" A male with wild blue hair asked, as shunpo'd next to Ichigo. 

"G-grimmjow?! What are you two doing here?! It's not safe!!"

Grimmjow laughed, "not safe? Ha! I've never done anything that could be called safe in my entire life!" 

"Well that is not true. The other day we saw that kitten on the streets in the living world and you--"

Grimmjow placed his hand over the other male's mouth and snarled at him. Ichigo looked very amused by this and removed the hand. "Anyways, we came to check on you guys. It's been a few months and no one has came to visit Hueco Mundo." 

"You're guy's spiritual pressure. You are the two i sensed. I sent my remaining strongest quincies to Heuco Mundo! What happened to them?!" Yhwach demanded, the two arrancars turned to him, as if they just noticed him just now. 

"Quincies? Oh you mean those people with the white clothing?" Ichigo asked. 

Yhwach nodded. 

"I fed them to the starving adjuchas after I killed them all with a snap of a finger. Felt like nothing but wet paper." Grimmjow said with an unpleasant grin on his face. 

Renji's mouth dropped open. "You kill all of them?! That is impossible!"

"Not really," Ichigo smiled, "Grimmjow was having fun and they disturbed us when we were doing things." 

The red-hair soul reaper didn't want to know what Ichigo meant by 'things'. He sighed, "whatever. Are you able to assist us? As you can see.... we've run into a bit of a problem." Renji gestured to the quincy king only a few feet away from them. 

The two arrancars looked at each other and back at Renji. "Sure! We only came to check up in ya guys but might as well have a bit of fun while we're here." Ichigo said.

"Fun?" Yhwach scoffed, "there will be nothing fun about your deaths." 

"We'll see about that." Grimmjow snorted. 

Ichigo stepped forward and cracked his neck after stretching out his limbs. Renji raised a brow and looked at the blue-hair maniac. "You gonna join him?" 

Grimmjow furrowed his brows. "Nah, Imma take on the army instead and let Ichi have all the fun today."

"A-army?" 

Renji suddenly felt spiritual pressure from the distance horizon and an army of hollows towards them. 

"Hey, Ichi! If ya wanna trade off, just say the word." Grimmjow said before taking off in a blur. 

Ichigo nodded, "oki doki, kitty!" 

What a strange couple these guys are. 

Soul Society has gotten use to the presence of arrancar randomly showing up in the Seireitei. Ichigo shows up once and a while just to mess around, talk to Shunsui, or hang out. He didn't have a conscious intention to harm soul society. Nor did Grimmjow. 

It's hard to get use to how lovey dovey the two arrancars got. Ichigo acted extremely pure and innocently child like most of the time while his partner acted the complete opposite. They learned Grimmjow had an extremely dirty mouth and mind. Overprotective and short tempered. 

Ichigo never really gets mad at Grimmjow and Grimmjow can never stay mad at Ichigo. 

Renji sighed as he watch these two. The two had an entire world's existence depending on them. 

The soul reaper looked up and was shocked to see Ichigo was dodging all of Ywach's attack as if he was just playing with the Quincy king. 

Grimmjow was blowing up the army of Hollows with his Cero and killing half of them instantly. The spiritual pressure coming off it almost made Renji's knees give out. 

Yhwach kept firing arrows and sent countless attacks at the boy infront of him, but Ichigo always manages to slip away. 

The arrancar giggled next to the Quincy king's ear. "I knew you were old, but didn't think you would have a hard time catching up." 

Yhwach spun and felt his sword slice through something with an arrow. He looked and saw a part of Ichigo's robe was cut off. 

The arrancar stood there still, Yhwach grinned thinking the boy was all of a suddenly scared. 

Oh how wrong he was on that. 

Suddenly, heavy spiritual pressure dropped upon Yhwach and Renji. The soul reaper, doubling over and throwing up as the quincy king felt severe fatigue hit him. 

Renji glanced up and fear shook his entire body when he was a very pissed off Ichigo.

The rank 0 looked at his cloak, shaking with anger. "This robe... was a gift from Grimm. And you... you dare ruin it with your blade?" 

His hair turned white and he glared at the Quincy with an extremely terrifying expression. Those golden eyes sent shivers down anyone that Ichigo looked at. 

Suddenly Yhwach was sent flying into a nearby pillar. Ichigo appeared next to him and grabbed the male by his head before slamming him into the pillar over and over again, then threw the man into the ground. 

Renji couldn't believe his eyes. Ichigo was wiping the floor with the all power Quincy King, Yhwach. 

The arrancar stomps on him aggressively before roaring a cero down onto the old man. There was a massive explosion and dust was sent everywhere. When it all cleared, Yhwach was trying to crawl alive, still trying to cling to life. "N-no! I was suppose t-to be immortal!" The old man coughed up blood when Ichigo sent a blade right through him. 

"You're nothing but a peasant in my eyes. You don't deserve immortality when your thoughts are selfish and cruel." Ichigo said with a scary voice before slacing through Yhwach as if he nothing but paper. 

Blood splattered onto the Arrancar's face and he sheathes his blade away. Renji's eyes widened. Ichigo had just killed probably the most biggest villian soul society has ever faced. 

Grimmjow appeared not so long after, splattered with dark substances. Hollow blood.

Ichigo looked at him with a scary expression and Renji actually thought the boy was about to attack his partner. However he was proven wrong when the male suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry! He cut the gift you gave me! Please don't be mad!" 

Grimmjow sighed. He seemed very use to this type of behavior. Ichigo was sometimes too selfless for his own good. 

The king of hueco mundo pulls his mate into a nice hug and begins to speak, "cmon ichi. I told you, it's fine if you accidentally tear it or something. I'll get you another one. Why do you always do this when you know I buy you tons of gifts already."

Ichigo sniffed, "because you spent time picking out things for me. It go to waste if the present was destroyed." 

"I don't mind. Cmon, let's go make sure Pinapple is alright enough so we don't need to carry his fatass."

"Hey!" Renji growled. 

"Then we will head back home and do whatever you want. Kay?" Grimmjow continued. He had a very soft and caring expression on his face.

Ichigo wiped his tears with his sleeve and nodded. Grimmjow patted his head and turned to Renji. 

His cocky smile returned. "Yo, pineapple! Where are your other pals?"

"I have a name you know! Use it!" The soul reaper yelled. 

__________________

After Yhwach's death, soul society was back to normal. Well almost. 

Grimmjow had a bunch of his fraccion healers tend to all the injured soul reapers. They were like the squad 4 of Hueco mundo. 

Renji was extremely to find Rukia sitting in a tent, chatting happily with her brother. He practically almost broke into tears seeing the two alive and well. 

Yamamoto sadly perished during the war and people mourned for him at his funeral a few months after the event. Shunsui took up his spot as Captain Commander. 

The Espadas and Soul Society grew closer. Grimmjow and Kisuke Urahaha created a bridge between the two worlds so both sides could cross over. 

Ichigo visits more often and now he and his lover are praised for being the savior of three realms. The boy ignores them however. He comes to only normal does. 

Today, all the espadas were invited to have a dinner party with Gotei 13. 

At first, the air was tense between the two sides, but when Ichigo walked in dragging his partner with him, everyone settled down and began to chat with one another. 

The rank 0 espada was talking to Rangiku when suddenly she spit out her drink all over her plate and coughed. 

Toshiro looked concerned as did everyone else. He asked her what was wrong and she wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking, 

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She looked back and forth at Ichigo at Grimmjow. 

The couple looked at each other, just as confused as everyone else in the room. 

"THE RINGS!" Rangiku grabbed Ichigo's wrist and held up his hand to show a might night ring on his finger. 

"Ohh!" Ichigo smiled sheepishly, "yeah, we're getting married." The arrancar said that so casually. 

It was silent momentarily, before the rest of them screamed in disbelief. 

"WHAT?!"


End file.
